1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot state notification device for notifying about an operation state of a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In industrial robots, there are ones that are provided with a light emission element, such as an LED lamp, for notifying an operator in the neighborhood thereof about an operation state thereof or the like.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2016-078196 discloses that “the signal lamp 16 includes LEDs each for emitting, for example, red light, yellow light, or blue light, and such LEDs are suitably selected in accordance with a current state of the robot 1 having a plurality of arms so as to emit light”.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No, 2017-135961 discloses that “light emission elements 41 such as LEDs are disposed in the cutout portions 21c′. The light emission elements 41 receives electric power from the battery and emit light. When the control unit 10c mounted in the motor module 10 receives a notification to assign a function from the first terminal 11, the control unit 10c is allowed to light up or blinks the light emission elements 41. By visually confirming the lighting or blinking of the light emitting elements 41, the user A can easily confirm the motor module which is a function assignment target even from a remote location”.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-254883 discloses that “the light emission unit 21 is connected to a light emission control unit 22. To the light emission control unit 22, the communication unit 23, a usage state detection unit 24, and an information storage unit 25 are connected.” and “further, with respect to the communication of information on the tool 20, the light emission elements of the light emission unit 21 are blinkingly displayed on the basis of the information, while the tool information communication unit 17 of the robot 10 is configured to include a Might reception element and the light reception element receives emitted light from the light emission elements as blinkingly displayed, thereby also being capable of performing communication”.